It is known to prepare coffee beverage for consumption by steaming milk so as to make coffee beverages in the styles of cappuccino, cafe latte and the like. It is known that the temperature to which the milk is heated is critical in order to optimise the quality of the steamed milk. For this purpose, it is common to insert a separate conventional probe-type thermometer into the milk during steaming so that the milk can be brought to the correct temperature. However, using a probe type thermometer in this way can be inconvenient, and can also cause cross contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,963 and Australian Patent No. 2009101190 have proposed milk frothing jugs with temperature indicators, however the applicant has identified that the utility of these previously proposed jugs is quite limited, and that the longevity may also be limited. More particularly, with reference to Australian Patent No. 2009101190, the milk frothing jug has a temperature indicator which indicates milk inside the jug being brought to only a single specific temperature. Also, the temperature indicator is attached to the jug in the form of a label which will deteriorate over time and will be likely to be separated from the jug through repeated use of the jug and repeated dishwasher cycles.
The applicant has identified that there are significant limitations to existing milk frothing jugs, and that it would be beneficial to provide an improved jug with temperature indicator which would be suitable for an expanded range of applications and would have an improved longevity.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide a jug with temperature indicator which overcomes or at least alleviates one or more disadvantages associated with previous milk frothing jugs.